Naruto King
by West-Surf
Summary: Naruto and the gang have a mission...they have to act out the lion king....ohh, boy
1. Chapter 1

-This is a screwed up reality...You've been warned.-

"What type of mission is this?!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..." Tsunade growled., "I have no choice it's either this or get the village burned down!"

"Are you serious?!" Naruto asked.

"Positive,"

"Why the Lion King of all things?" Shikamaru muttered, "So troublesome,"

"Why am I Ed?" Kiba asked.

"I'm the baboon?" Shino asked, "Isn't he supposed to be talkitive?"

"SHUT UP!!" Tsunade yelled rubbing her temple, "Listen after this you will all get an extended break alright?"

There was a murmur of approval.

"Understood? good," Tsunade said. Shizune stepped up.

"The roles were decided, so here is who is playing who." she read off the list.

Simba- Naruto Uzamaki

Nala- Hinata Hyuuga

Zazu- Kakashi Hatake

Rafiki- Shino Aburame

Timon- Shikamaru Nara

Pumba- Choji Akimichi

Ed- Kiba Inuzuka

Shenzi- Ino Yamanaka

Banzai- Sakura Haruno

Mufasa- Asuma Sarutobi

Sarabi- Kurenai Yuhi

Sarafina- Anko Mitarashi

Scar- Ibiki Morino

"Any questions?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah we have one!" Ino said indicating to her and Sakura

"What is it?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE HYENAS???"

* * *

Dan: Well we were watching Lion King the other night and I had this idea to put the Naruto characters in this role...stupid maybe. But I find it highly amusing! 


	2. Act I

The cast is now their appropriate animals. I will also be calling them by their stage names.

Simba woke up and looked over the cliff. He ran inside and stepped on many off the lionesses on the floor

"Ha ha that's what they get for calling me a demon spawn," Simba said smiling. He ran over to Mufasa and bit his ear.

"Dad! get up!" He said. He ended up losing grip on the ear and flying. "Damn it,"

Simba did it again, "Urggg...Naru..I mean Simba go to sleep,"

"You promised!" Simba said with a determined look. Mufasa gave in and walk out to the cliff with Simba yawning.

"Everything the light touches will soon be yours," Mufasa said

"Really?"

"Yes, "

"WOW! THIS IS MORE LAND THAN THE HOKAGE HAS!!" Simba yelled.

"What was that?" Tsunade's voice comes from no where.

"No...nothing," Simba said ," Hey dad what about the shadowy place over there?"

"That is beyond our rule, you must never go there,"

"But one of the lionesses said that I could find ramen there!!" Simba exclaimed.

"Dammit Daresca I won that bet!" Mufasa muttered

"What dad?" Simba asked

"Oh nothing, Now remember never go there," Mufasa said walking.

"You see Simba...You know the whole circle of life speech right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I couldn't memorize that one line that was actually important. Oh well,"

There are now standing there with this akward silence, "Asuma-sensei isn't Kakshi supposed to come in now?" Simba hissed

Yea.."

A arrow flew a few feet away from Simba. "Alright I'm going!" Zazu yelled,

"Good morning sire!" Kakshi said

"You're late kakashi...i mean Zazu!" Simba yelled.

"Well that's what I get for trying to read Come Come Paradise at the same time." Zazu said landing on a rock. Zazu proceeds in talking to Mufasa on the news. Simba got bored easily and started to try and catch a cricket.

Mufasa noticed tis, "What are you doing son?"

"Pouncing,"

"Let me help.." Mufasa said

Zazu turned to look at the king. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing now turn around," Zazu shrigged an turned around.

Simba then followed his dad's instruction, at on point Zazu turned around and got pinned by Simba

"Dammit!" Zazu muttered , "Life sucks without the Sharingan,"

Simba got off of Zazu and walked over to his dad.

A groundhog came out of the floor

Zazu looked bored, "Sire, there are hyen..."

Zazu was cut off by Tsunade who came in a hunter out fit. "Put feeling in to this or lose your book," She treatened

Zazu decided to listen and immediately said his line with emotion, "Hyenas in the pride lands!"

* * *

Dan: Sorry this was short but I wanted to update but we have way too much HW. 


	3. ACT II

Mufasa jumped into action, "Zazu take Simba home, I'll deal with them,"

"But dad," Simba whined

"No buts,"

"Aww come one I can fight,"

"No!"

"But as...Dad..." Simba whined

"Get your sorry ass into the cave or freaking die," Mufasa growled as he ran toward the area the hyenas were.

* * *

"Not freaking fair!" Simba muttered as he walked toward a cliff, "why couldn't we skip this scene? I may have passes that instructors test but that does not mean I'm not scared of the guy,"

"Wait," Ibiki said stopping the scene for a moment, "How come I can't just push him off now?"

"What?!" Naruto said

"Well I do want to kill you as Scar,"

"But why push me off?"

"Well so you're dead,"

"But you need to kill Mufasa too before you become the ruler" Naruto answered

"Yeah but I also need to kill Simba,"

"But if you kill me how the hell are you going to kill the enraged father?"

"Well..."

"Exactly, I'm the leverage for you in order to kill Mufasa,"

"But couldn't I just..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Tsunade's voice yelled

"Well grandma we were trying to figure out why Ibiki don't kill Simba right now,"

"WELL YOU ARE TAKING TOO MUCH TIME WITH THIS SCENE!!"

"But Hokage-san why..."

"SHUT UP AND JUST TELL HIM NOT TO GO AND SLIP UP ABOUT THE ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD SO WE CAN MOVE ON!! GOOD LORD."

Fine," Ibiki said now getting back into character

"Well Simba you shouldn't go there because of the elephant graveyard is dangerous," Scar said

"Elephant graveyard...sweet."

"No don't go," Scar said without any concern

"Bye," Simba said as he ran back to his home.

"Time for lunch break" Scar said as he stalked off into his cave.

* * *

"Hey Nala guess what I found out about this awsome place!" Simba said as he ran toward Nala who was being cleaned by her mother.

"He..Hey simba it better...b-be..co-cool. I'm g-getting m-m-my b-bath."

"STOP!!" Tsunade yelled "Hinata come here," Hinata just nodded and went to Tsunade who whispered something into her ear which enraged Hinata who nodded

"Continue" Tsunade said as she walked off again.

* * *

**Dan-**Well i updated

**Jamie- **Yeah because I pulled you off your lazy ass in order to make you right

**Dan**- Yeah yeah, anyway next chapter find out what Hinata was told, does it work? The 1st song will be in the next chapter!! YAY!! Oh and if you read our other story _Pirates:Into the Past _It has been put on HIATUS. go to our profile for details. R and R!


End file.
